wowwikifandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Patch 4.2
Patch 4.2, Rage of the Firelands, is de derde patch van World of Warcraft: Cataclysm, die onder andere de Firelands dungeon bevat. De patch notes zijn hieronder in het Engels te lezen: General * All existing Valor Points in the Currency tab have been converted to Justice Points. * The Keyring bag slot has been removed to make room in the user interface for new features. ** Keys which no longer serve a purpose in the game will be removed from player inventories. Compensation for the keys will be automatically provided in the form of each key's vendor sell price in gold. ** Keys which are obsolete quest items will be removed from player inventories. ** Keys which may still be of use to players will be transferred to regular inventory space. If a player's bags are full, these keys will sit in a backlogged inventory until space is made for a backlogged key, the key will take that space after you log out or switch to a new zone (i.e. changing continents, entering a dungeon or Battleground, etc.). Achievements *Bear-ly Made It (new achievement): Save all four prisoners before they are sacrificed in Zul'Aman on Heroic difficulty. Classes General *All healing critical strikes now heal for 2 times a normal heal (+100%), up from 1.5 times a normal heal (+50%). *Players are once again free to dance in combat (without causing graphic errors). Other animations, such as attacks, will take precedence over dancing. The dance animation will be suppressed until the higher priority animation is complete. Fun has been unnerfed. *Buffs **All class abilities which place a buff on friendly targets no longer generate any threat. This goes for raid-wide buffs like Mark of the Wild and Power Word: Fortitude, as well as triggered effects such as Blessed Resilience or Fingers of Frost, and single-target buffs like Dark Intent and Hysteria. The exception is buffs which directly cause healing or damage, such as Thorns or Renew. Abilities such as these still generate normal threat. *Crowd Control **Many crowd control abilities no longer cause creatures to attack players when they are cast. The creature will not attack the player when the crowd control wears off, and nearby creatures will not become hostile to the player either. However, if a visible player gets too close to the target creature, the creature will remember and attack the player when the crowd control effect wears off. The intent is to make it easier for dungeon groups to manage crowd control assignments and pulling packs of hostile NPCs. The abilities affected by this change are: Hibernate, Entangling Roots, Wyvern Sting (will still cause hostility when it begins to deal damage), Freezing Trap, Polymorph, Repentance, Shackle Undead, Blind, Hex, Bind Elemental, Banish, Seduction. *Pets **The Aggressive pet stance has been removed and replaced with the Assist stance. This stance will cause the player's pet to attack the player's target. The pet will not change targets unless the master attacks a new target for a few seconds. * Spell Interrupts ** When interrupted while casting a single-school spell such as Mind Flay or Frostbolt, players will now be able to cast dual-school spells such as Mind Spike (Frost and Shadow schools) or Frostfire Bolt (Frost and Fire schools). However, being interrupted while casting a dual-school spell will still interrupt all respective schools as intended. * Stats ** Death knights, paladins, and warriors no longer receive any bonus to their chance to dodge from Agility. Their base chance to dodge is now a fixed 5%. ** Death knights, paladins, and warriors now receive 27% of their Strength bonuses as parry rating, up from 25%. This conversion still only applies to Strength above and beyond their base Strength. Death Knights * Obliterate base damage has been reduced to 150% weapon damage, down from 160%. * Talent Specializations ** Frost *** Annihilation now increases Obliterate damage by 12/24/36%, down from 15/30/45%. *** Hungering Cold now has a 1.5-second cast time. ** Unholy *** Unholy Might now increases Strength by 10%, up from 5%. * Glyphs ** Glyph of Dark Succor has been redesigned. Rather than placing a 15% maximum health floor on Death Strike healing while in Frost or Unholy Presence, it causes the next Death Strike within 15 seconds after killing a foe that yields experience or Honor Points to heal for at least 20% of the death knight's maximum health. Druids * Druids now gain 1 attack power per point of Strength, down from 2. They continue to gain 2 attack power per point of Agility while in Cat Form or Bear Form. * Entangling Roots and the equivalent spell triggered by Nature's Grasp no longer deal damage. * Ferocious Bite damage has been increased by 15%. In addition, its base cost has been reduced to 25 energy and it can use up to 25 energy, for up to a 100% damage increase. * Innervate now grants an ally target 5% of his or her maximum mana over 10 seconds, but still grants 20% of the druid's maximum mana over 10 seconds when self-cast. *Mangle (Cat Form) (Cat) damage at level 80 and above has been increased to 530% weapon damage, up from 460%. *Omen of Clarity clearcasting buff from now lasts 15 seconds, up from 8 seconds. *Ravage damage at level 80 and above has been increased to 975% weapon damage, up from 850%. *Shred damage at level 80 and above has been increased to 520% weapon damage, up from 450%. *Swipe (Cat Form) (Cat) now deals 600% weapon damage at level 80 or higher, down from 670%. * Talent Specializations **Balance ***Earth and Moon's duration has been increased to 15 seconds, up from 12. ***Fungal Growth spell visual effect has been updated to be less visually intrusive and more aesthetic. ***Lunar Shower has been redesigned. When casting Moonfire, the druid gains Lunar Shower. Lunar Shower increases the direct damage done by Moonfire by 15/30/45%, and reduces the mana cost by 10/20/30%. This effect stacks up to 3 times and lasts 3 seconds. While under the effects of Lunar Shower, Moonfire generates 8 Solar Energy, and Sunfire generates 8 Lunar Energy. The amount of Lunar/Solar Energy gained does not change based on the number of points spent in the talent, or stacks of Lunar Shower. Those druids who wish to delay transition in or out of an Eclipse state should now cast the one of their two basic attacks which will not move the Eclipse bar (either Starfire or Wrath). ***Solar Beam has a new spell effect. ***Wild Mushroom: Detonate can now also trigger Earth and Moon, in addition to Starfire and Wrath. ** Feral *** Bear damage abilities were scaling too fast with higher gear levels compared to other tanks, so the following balance changes have been made. All the numbers cited are for level 85 characters; numbers will be lower for lower-level characters. **** Faerie Fire (Feral) base damage has been raised to 2950, up from 679. Attack power scaling has been decreased to 10.8%, down from 15%. **** Maul base damage has been raised to 35, up from 8. Attack power scaling has been decreased to 19%, down from 26.4%. **** Pulverize weapon damage percent has been decreased to 60%, down from 80%. Damage per Lacerate application has been increased to 1623, up from 361. **** Mangle (Bear Form) (Bear) weapon damage percent has been decreased to 190%, down from 260%. Bonus damage has been increased to 3306, down from 754. **** Swipe base damage has been increased to 929, up from 215. Attack power scaling has been decreased to 12.3%, down from 17.1%. **** Thrash initial base damage has been increased to 1464, up from 339. Initial damage attack power scaling has been decreased to 13.8%, down from 19.2%. Periodic base damage has been increased to 816, up from 189. Periodic damage attack power scaling has been decreased to 2.35%, down from 3.26%. **** Lacerate initial base damage has been increased to 3608, up from 2089. Initial damage attack power scaling has been decreased to 5.52%, down from 7.66%. Periodic base damage has been increased to 69, up from 16. Periodic damage attack power scaling has been decreased to 0.369%, down from 0.512%. *** Natural Reaction damage reduction has been increased to 9/18%, up from 6/12%. **Restoration ***Symbiosis (Mastery) has been removed and replaced with Harmony. Harmony increases direct healing by an additional 10%, and casting direct healing spells grants an additional 10% bonus to periodic healing for 10 seconds. Each point of mastery increases each bonus by an additional 1.25%. Healing Touch, Nourish, Swiftmend, and the initial heal from Regrowth are considered direct healing spells for the purposes of this Mastery. All other healing from druid spells is considered periodic. *Glyphs **Glyph of Berserk duration increase is now 10 seconds, up from 5. **Glyph of Ferocious Bite has been redesigned. It now causes Ferocious Bite to heal the caster for 1% of maximum health for each 10 energy used. **Glyph of Innervate now causes the druid to gain 10% of his or her maximum mana over 10 seconds when Innervate is used on a friendly target, in addition to Innervate's base effect. Hunters *Multi-Shot damage has been reduced. It now deals 120% weapon damage at level 80 or higher, down from 137%. *Traps now scale with hunter stats such as hit, expertise, spell penetration and attack power as intended. * Pets ** Intervene (pet) (Pet Tenacity) has been redesigned. The pet runs at high speed toward a group member, reducing the damage done by the next melee or ranged attack made against them equal to 50% of the pet's total health. Mages * Pyroblast cast when Hot Streak is not active was doing slightly less damage than the Hot Streak version. Its damage has been increased so that both versions of Pyroblast now do the same amount of damage. * Spellsteal mana cost has been increased by 100%. * Talent Specializations ** Fire *** When Impact spreads Living Bomb, it will only be spread to two additional targets. The net effect is that if the mage's most recent Living Bomb target is the same as their Impact target, that target will no longer lose the Living Bomb effect. If Living Bomb is active on multiple targets when the Impact effect is cast, Living Bomb will remain active on the most recent Living Bomb target, and will be added to two other nearby targets. **Frost ***Deep Freeze and Ring of Frost will cause diminishing returns on each other, in addition to the spells they normally share diminishing returns with. Paladins *Divine Light mana cost has been increased to 35% of base mana, up from 30%. *Flash of Light mana cost has been increased to 31% of base mana, up from 27%. *Holy Light mana cost has been increased to 12% of base mana, up from 10%. *Rebuke, Divine Shield and Divine Protection have new icons. *Seal of Righteousness now can be activated by any melee ability, not just single target melee abilities. This adds Hammer of the Righteous (the physical component) and Divine Storm to the list of abilities that can activate this seal. In addition, Seal of Righteousness procs can now be critical effects. *Talent Specializations **Holy ***Beacon of Light can no longer be dispelled. In addition, it now transfers 100% of the heal from Holy Light, but still 50% of the heal from other spells. ***Denounce has been redesigned. It still reduces the mana cost of Exorcism. However, it no longer has a chance on Holy Shock of making Exorcism free and instant. Instead, it has a 50/100% chance to prevent the Exorcism target from causing critical effects for the next 6 seconds. This effect can be dispelled. ***Holy Shock mana cost has been decreased to 7% of base mana, down from 8%. ***Infusion of Light can now lower the cast time of Flash of Light by 0.75/1.5 seconds, in addition to Holy Light and Divine Light. In addition, the old Denounce spell overlay effect has been transferred to Infusion of Light since Denounce is no longer a proc. ***Speed of Light now increases movement speed when Holy Radiance or Divine Protection are cast. In addition, this talent now reduces the cooldown of Holy Radiance by 13/26/40 seconds, up from 10/20/30. ***Walk in the Light now improves Word of Glory healing by 30%, in addition to its current effects. **Protection ***Ardent Defender has a new spell effect. ***Guarded by the Light no longer interacts with Holy Shield in any way. ***Guardian of Ancient Kings uses the new Assist pet stance functionality. ***Hammer of the Righteous mana cost has been lowered to 10%, down from 12% to match Crusader Strike. ***Holy Shield has been redesigned. This talent is now an activated ability off the global cooldown. It grants 20% increased block amount to a paladin's shield blocks for 10 seconds, with a 30-second cooldown. ***Judgements of the Wise now procs on attempt rather than on strike, which means judgements that miss can still grant mana. This is to help ensure Protection paladins are not starved for mana if they aren't capped on hit rating. **Retribution ***The Seals of Command talent now makes Seal of Righteousness hit an unlimited number of melee targets, instead of only 2 additional targets. ***Selfless Healer can no longer be dispelled and cannot be stolen via Spellsteal; and, in addition to its current effects, it lowers the cooldown of Word of Glory by 5/10 seconds. *Glyphs **Glyph of Seal of Truth expertise bonus now also works when Seal of Righteousness is active. Priests *Devouring Plague damage done has been decreased by 12%. *Mind Blast damage done has been increased by 12%. *Shadowfiend uses the new Assist pet stance functionality. *Shadow Word: Death damage done has been increased by 12%. *Shadow Word: Pain damage done has been decreased by 12%. *Talent Specializations **Shadow ***Mind Flay damage done has been increased by 12%. ***Sin and Punishment's Vampiric Touch backlash Fear effect no longer has diminishing returns. ***Vampiric Touch damage done has been decreased by 12%. *Priest Bug Fixes **Players will no longer prematurely cancel a channeled spell when clicking on the Lightwell. Rogues * Cloak of Shadows cooldown is now 2 minutes, up from 90 seconds. In addition, Cloak of Shadows is no longer on the global cooldown. * Combat Readiness and Cloak of Shadows now share a cooldown. * Blind duration against enemy NPCs is now 1 minute, while the duration against players remains 8 seconds. * Stealth now once again begins its cooldown once the rogue leaves Stealth. * Talent Specializations ** Assassination *** Assassin's Resolve damage bonus has been increased to 20%, up from 15%. *** Vile Poisons now increases poison damage by 12/24/36%, up from 7/14/20%. ** Combat *** Savage Combat now increases attack power by 3/6%, up from 2/4%. *** Vitality (rogue talent) now increases attack power by 30%, up from 25%. ** Subtlety *** Elusiveness (rogue talent) now reduces the cooldown of Cloak of Shadows by 15/30 seconds, up from 10/20, and now also reduces the cooldown of Combat Readiness by 15/30 seconds. *** Sanguinary Vein damage to bleeding targets has been increased to 8/16%, from 5/10%. Shaman * Fire Nova damage has been increased by 15%. *Lightning Shield and Water Shield can no longer be dispelled. *Unleash Elements is now in the Nature school, and thus can no longer be used if a shaman's Nature school has been locked out. *Water Shield has had its internal cooldown reduced to 3.5 seconds, once again matching other shields. The amount of mana restored when Water Shield procs has been reduced by 50%. *Talent Specializations **Elemental *** Call of Flame now also causes Fire Nova to add 3/6 seconds to the duration of Flame Shock auras on targets that Fire Nova damages. ***Lava Flows now grants a 30/60/90% haste buff when a Flame Shock effect is dispelled, up from 10/20/30%. ***Thunderstorm now reduces the movement speed of players it knocks back by 40% for 5 seconds. **Restoration ***Improved Water Shield has been redesigned and renamed Resurgence. When Water Shield is active, Resurgence causes critical direct heals to restore mana (Resurgence rank 2 is roughly equal to 150% of the old Improved Water Shield value when a Healing Wave or Greater Healing Wave critically hits, and scaled down accordingly for faster or multi-target spells). ***Mana Tide Totem now grants 200% of the caster's Spirit, down from 400%. *Glyphs **Glyph of Unleashed Lightning (new Prime glyph) allows Lightning Bolt to be cast while moving. Warlocks * Soul Harvest has a new spell effect. * Warlock Bug Fixes ** It is no longer possible to leave combat while channeling Drain Soul. Warriors * Overpower now has a 1.5-second cooldown and global cooldown (Taste for Blood's Overpower cooldown has not changed). * Retaliation, Recklessness and Shield Wall no longer have stance requirements. Dungeons & Raids *Dungeon Journal is in the process of being implemented. While some UI elements may exist in the current Public Test Realm build, the feature is not yet complete. *The Firelands, a new 10- and 25-player raid, is now available for limited testing. Please visit the PTR Discussion forum for the latest raid testing schedule. *The Bastion of Twilight **The damage modifier on normal difficulty has been reduced for Arion, Elementium Monstrosity, Feludius, Ignacius, and Terrastra. **One of each type of bound elemental in the Ascendant Council chamber has been removed. **Arion ***Chain Lightning damage has been reduced. **Cho'gall ***Health, melee damage, Health of Corrupting Adherent, Depravity damage, Corrupting Crash damage, Flaming Destruction damage, and Unleashed Shadows damage have all been reduced by 20%. ***Corrupting Crash and Depravity ****The amount of Corruption they give has been reduced to 5, down from 10. ***Corrupted Bite effect caused by Blood of the Old God has been reduced. ***Damage taken from Corruption of the Old God per Corrupted Blood has been reduced from 3% per stack to 2% per stack. ***Debilitating Beam damage has been reduced by 20%. ***The duration of Twisted Devotion has been reduced by 25%. **Dragon Siblings ***Health, melee damage, Twilight Meteorite damage, Devouring Flames, Blackout damage, Unstable Twilight damage, Twilight Zone damage, Twilight Blast damage, and Fabulous Flames damage have all been reduced by 20%. **Elementium Monstrosity ***Electrical Instability damage has been reduced. **Feludius ***Damage due to being frozen while Waterlogged has been reduced. **Halfus ***Health, melee damage, Fireball/Fireball Barrage damage, Furious Roar damage, Scorching Breath damage, and Shadow Nova damage have all been reduced by 20%. ***Nether Scion, Slate Dragon, Storm Rider, Time Warden, and Orphaned Emerald Whelp health has been reduced by 20%. ***Shadow Nova base cast time has been increased. **Ignacious ***Rising Flames now increases damage by 3% per stack, down from 5%. **Terrastra ***Harden Skin now increases physical damage dealt by 20%, down from 100%. *Blackwing Descent **Atramedes ***Health, melee damage, modulation damage, Roaring Flame Breath damage, and Searing Flame damage have all been reduced by 20%. ***Modulation no longer causes Sound in normal difficulty. ***Sound given by Sonar Pulse has been reduced to 3, down from 5. **Chimaeron *** Health has been reduced by 20% and melee damage has been reduced by 10%. *** Chimaeron will now only cast two caustic slimes per 30-second cycle. **Drakeadon Mongrel ***Time Lapse no longer stuns. ***Frost Burn silence is now 3 seconds. **Dwarven Kings ***Whirlwind no longer drops threat. ***Execution Sentence now deals damage only. ***Shield of Light absorption has been reduced. **Magmaw ***Damage and hit points have been reduced by 20%. ***Lava Parasites have been diminished. ***Lava Spew damage, Magma Spit damage, Massive Crash damage, and Infectious Vomit damage have all been been reduced. ***Mangled Lifeless no longer instantly kills, and its damage has been reduced. ***Parasitic Infection has been decreased. **Maloriak ***Health, damage, Aberration health/damage, Arcane Storm damage, Prime Subject damage, Flash Freeze/Shatter damage, and Scorching Blast damage have all been decreased by 20%. ***The Aberration stacking damage buff has been decreased. ***Prime Subjects no longer fixate, and are no longer immune to taunt effects. **Nefarian ***Health and melee damage has been reduced by 20%. ***Animated Bone Warriors take 33 seconds to fall over, down from 50. In addition, fewer Animated Bone Warriors spawn. ***Blast Nova cast time has been increased. ***Chromatic Prototype health has been reduced by 20%. ***Electrocute damage has been reduced by 30%. ***Magma Stacking debuff effect has been reduced by 75%. ***Nefarian's Shadowblaze cast frequency cannot increase beyond 1 once every 15 seconds. ***Onyxia health and melee damage has been reduced by 20%. ***Shadowflame Barrage damage has been reduced by 20%. ***Tail Lash damage has been reduced by 50%. **Omnotron Council ***Health, Melee damage, Electrical Discharge damage, Lightning Conductor damage, Health of Poison Bomb, Incineration Security Measure damage, and Arcane Annihilator damage have all been reduced by 20%. *** Barrier absorb amount has been increased by 100%. *** The cooldown on Power Conversion (Converted Power chance) has been increased. ***Flamethrower damage has been reduced by 40%. ***Static Shock caused by Unstable Shield damage and Poison Bomb damage has been decreased by 50%. *Deadmines **Vanessa VanCleef (Heroic difficulty) now has a sweet, sweet voice to accompany her dialog. *Throne of the Four Winds **Al'Akir ***Acid Rain now stacks every 20 seconds, up from 15. ***Electrocute now pulses every 1 second, up from 0.5. ***Feedback duration has been increased to 30 seconds, up from 20. ***Health, damage, and Wind Burst damage have all been reduced by 20%. ***Lightning and Lightning Rod recast time has been increased. ***Lightning Strike friendly chain damage has been reduced by 50%. ***Static Shock will no longer be used on normal difficulty in phase 1 or phase 2. **Conclave of the Four Winds ***Rohash, Anshal, Nezir melee, Ravenous Creeper health/damage, Ravenous Creeper toxic spores damage, Hurricane damage, Sleet Storm damage, Permafrost damage , Slicing Gale, and Wind Blast damage have all been reduced by 20%. ***Gathering Strength cast time has been increased. ***Ice Patch slow effect is now 5% per stack, up to 10 stacks, down from 10% per stack, up to 30 stacks, and damage has been reduced by 20%. ***Wind Chill damage has been decreased by 20% and now increases damage taken by 5% per stack. Guilds *The daily guild experience cap has been increased by 25%. *The weekly guild reputation cap has been increased by 25%. *The guild experience cap is now removed at level 20, down from level 23. * The Reins of the Dark Phoenix, purchased from the Guild Vendor, has had its art improved. It's now less transparent and indisputably more awesome. Items *Darkmoon Card: Hurricane damage done when triggered has been increased by 40%, however, it can no longer deal critical strikes and no longer receives any modifiers to its damage from the equipping player. *Set Bonuses **The 2-piece resilience bonus from Cataclysm PvP sets no longer stacks. If a player wears 2 pieces each from 2 different Cataclysm sets, the player will only receive the 400 resilience rating bonus once. This change does not apply to PvP sets from prior expansions. **The 2-piece Restoration druid tier 11 PvE set bonus has been redesigned to work with the new Restoration druid mastery. Druids with this bonus now receive the bonus to Spirit while the Harmony mastery bonus to periodic healing is active. **The 4-piece Elemental shaman PvP set bonus (Bloodthirsty Gladiator's Thunderfist set) has been redesigned. It now causes Lightning Shield to generate an extra charge, rather than consuming one, when it is triggered by receiving damage, up to a maximum of 3 (9 with the Rolling Thunder talent). Professions *Skinning **Players can no longer skin corpses already being actively skinned or looted by other players. PvP *Arenas **The Ring of Valor has been added to the Arena rotation once again. Players no longer start the match on elevators at the center of the map. They now begin the match in starting rooms on opposite sides of the Arena. *Battlegrounds **Eye of the Storm has been added into the rotation as a 10-man Rated Battleground. The tug-of-war style capture points have been replaced with Arathi Basin style capture points to better support 10v10 competition. This change applies only to Rated Battlegrounds. Eye of the Storm is otherwise still a 15-player Battleground with tug-of-war style capture points. **War Games ***Many improvements are being made to the War Games interface, though the changes are not yet fully functional. *Conquest Points **The minimum cap on Conquest Points earned per week is now 1500 at 1500 or less Battleground rating. The maximum cap remains 3000 at 3000 or more Battleground rating. The cap continues to scale non-linearly between those two points. **The game now separately tracks different Conquest Point caps for Battlegrounds and Arenas. The cap for Arena rating will always be 2/3 of the cap for Battleground rating at any given Arena rating. Players may earn a total number of Conquest Points per week equal to the higher of these two caps, but once players have reached the cap for either Arenas or Battlegrounds, they can no longer earn Conquest Points from that source. Conquest Points from Battleground holidays only count toward the total Conquest Point cap. Quests & Creatures *There are no longer oddities in the critical strike and dodge chance of lower-level creatures. User Interface *Characters can now be reorganized at the Character Selection screen. This feature not yet fully functional and the reorganization of characters doesn't save at this time. *The cast bar can now be moved to display below the Character frame. *Move Pad is a mouse-click interface for movement which is now built into the base interface. *Raid Profiles are in the process of being implemented and are not fully functional. Raid Profiles will allow players to save the raid window user interface layout based on type of content (i.e. 10-player raids, 25-player raids, Battlegrounds, etc.). Referenties Categorie:World of Warcraft patches